This invention relates generally to a honing tool having a body carrying a set of angularly spaced roughing hones and a set of angularly spaced finishing hones.
The hones of each set are supported by the body to move generally radially inwardly and outwardly between collapsed and expanded positions. When a push/pull rod is shifted linearly in one direction, axially spaced ramps act against one set of hones to move the latter to their expanded positions. Upon movement of the rod in the opposite direction, additional axially spaced ramps cause the finishing hones to move to their expanded positions.
More particularly, the invention relates to a honing tool for honing so-called blind bores (i.e., a bore having a closed end) or for honing counterbores. Those portions of the hones that remove material adjacent the closed end of a blind bore or adjacent the bottom of a counterbore are subjected to greater pressure and wear than the remaining lengths of the hones. In order to keep the bore or counterbore of uniform diameter along its entire length, it is necessary to periodically adjust the inclination of the hones in order to differentially set out the end portions which are subject to greatest wear and thereby compensate for such wear.
In prior honing tools having only a single set of hones, the axially spaced adjusting ramps are circumferentially continuous frustums. Adjustment of the inclination of the hones usually is achieved by manually rotating one of the frustums on a mounting screw to cause that frustum to thread along the screw and thereby change the axial spacing between the frustums. In tools having both roughing and finishing hones, however, the expansion ramps for one set of hones are interleaved angularly with the ramps for the other set. Accordingly, it is not possible to adjust one set of ramps independently of the interleaved set by rotating the ramps.